Nick Iadanza
is an Australian Survivor contestant and a podcaster for RHAP, specializing in the international Survivor seasons. Bio From Nick's Australian Survivor bio:[https://tenplay.com.au/channel-ten/australian-survivor/castaways/nick Nick's Australian Survivor bio] "There are Survivor super fans and then there is 28-year-old Nick. A high-school English teacher from Adelaide, he has watched every episode of every series of the US version multiple times. Nick even had a Survivor-themed 21st birthday party. Admitting he was a "blubbering mess" when he was told he would be a castaway, Nick says: "My goal is simply to win, at all costs. In every day life you don't betray people, you don't end people's dreams, you don't snatch a huge sum of money from their hands and stuff it in your own pocket." But that's what Survivor is all about. "I'm waiting to pull the trigger. That's what makes a good castaway – someone who will pull the trigger and when the recoil hits you, you are ready to pull the trigger again." Knowing it will be a whole new game competing, compared to watching it from his couch, Nick says one of the highlights of the whole experience will be watching it on television with his family and he hopes to make them proud. "I have had Survivor nights for years with my fiancé, sisters and dad. We always watch together and cheer on our favorites, so it will be that times 1,000 when I am playing. We have a group chat where we discuss strategy and even have Survivor fantasy polls every season. My whole family are huge fans." Nick wants to do it for his mother who passed away a few years ago. Survivor was their weekly ritual and he says: "I would sit at my Mum's feet in the lounge room and she would tell me how good I would be at the challenges, even though we both knew I was a skinny little runt. So I am doing it for me, but I am also doing it for her."" Nick was a part of the third season of Australian Survivor, considered to be a reboot of the series. He started as a member of the Vavau tribe, and after choosing a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol over a bag of beans, Nick was pegged as a snake and liar early on, resulting in his early vote out during the mock vote, where he was sent to the Saanapu tribe. Once the merge hit, Nick stuck with the majority Saanapu alliance and found an idol soon after. Believing that he was still not to be trusted, Sam Webb turned on Nick, forcing him to play his idol at the following Tribal Council. Despite trying to get back into their good graces, Nick's alliance let Sam have his wish and voted him out. Rob Has a Podcast Nick appeared on bonus podcasts during Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen XNick Iadanza talks Millennials vs. Gen X and Survivor: Game ChangersCatching up with Nick Iadanza about Survivor Game Changers, giving his thoughts on those respective seasons. Reality TV RHAP-Ups Nick's first appearance on RHAP-Ups came during the recap of the last three episodes of his season of Australian Survivor. There, he talked with Rob and Stephen Fishbach about the surprise win of Kristie Bennett, as well as his insights as a member of the jury.Australian Survivor Finale | Nick Iadanza Upon the conclusion of Australian Survivor, he was given the position of host for international Survivor coverage. Nick then dubbed his new podcast "Survivor Know-it-Oz" and began coverage with Survivor NZ: Nicaragua, where every week he brought on a different guest from the Australian Survivor or Survivor community. Other Appearances and Facts References External Links *Nick Iadanza's Twitter Category:Podcasters Category:Guests (Survivor Recaps)